Forget
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: RoyEd or Parental!RoyEd "You really are still a kid Ed, huh?" Roy said with almost wonder in his voice, "Sometimes us adults forget that because of what you've been through." Edward and Roy have a heart-to-heart talk.


**Lexi: OMGZ it's been forever since I have wrote on fanfic! I am so sorry everybody for the two month break :( I still don't have my damn computer back and I'm extremely pissed about that. Ummm a lot has changed but I'm still the same person (somewhat) I hope you guys like this because I wrote it in a journal a while ago and for obvious reason, couldn't type it.**

**So I'm not quite sure if there's much of a plot :/ You can take this as RoyEd with romance or Parental!RoyEd, doesn't matter to me, though I was thinking of the first one while writing this.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA... I'm getting there.**

* * *

Edward looked around the room full of people. He couldn't believe he had let his brother badger him into going to this stupid social event. Ed hated being in groups of large people in public. Especially if he didn't know them and they just continually gawked at him. It kept feeling as though somebody was watching him the whole night.

Ed was perched on one of the shiny bar stools at the drinks counter. Even though Alphonse made him go, he never banned Edward from getting so drunk he wouldn't remember any of the night. And that's exactly what he planned on doing- until a certain white glove on his arm stopped him from taking the alcohol.

"A little young for drinking aren't we?"

"Shut up Colonel Bastard, I'll drink whatever the hell I want! Besides nobody here knows how old I am!" Edward growled.

Roy's hand picked up the drink he ordered and took a sip. He then proceeded to look at the bartender and say while looking pointedly at Ed, "He'll take a coke."

The man looked like he was holding in laughter at the dispute of the two men. But he got the drink nonetheless and put it in front of the blonde. Edward just continued to gape at the older man in shock. When he realized what he was doing he fixed his face into a pissed off look and let all of his anger show through his eyes.

"Grumpy FullMetal? Did you get forced to come here too?" he asked.

"Yes, Al made me. Who's making the all mighty Flame Alchemist go?" Edward mocked.

Roy ignored the tone in which he had said it, "Riza told me that if I didn't attend, there would ne hell to pay. And by that she meant loads of monotonous paper work on my desk," he explained lazily.

Edward let out a laugh when he heard this, "She-laugh-threatened you-chuckle-with-giggle-paperwork?!" Ed managed to get out.

"It's not that funny, midget! And what did Alphonse have to bribe and or blackmail you with to get you here?" Roy questioned.

Edward muttered a few incoherent words, "What's that bean? I can't hear you," He taunted.

"I said 'he threatened to force me to drink milk!'" Edward seemed to let out a shiver at the very thought.

Roy chuckled for a moment before turning serious, "You really are still a kid Ed, huh?" Roy said with almost wonder in his voice, "Sometimes us adults forget that because of what you've been through."

"I guess," Edward replied, not really in the mood to pursue this conversation.

"Hey Edward, you wanna go outside to talk for a bit? I think I really need a cigarette right now," Roy questioned.

Ed nodded in agreement and the two headed for the door. When they got outside, the cold struck Edward. He just shivered from the wind until he felt something heavy and warm on his shoulders. When he looked up he realized Roy had draped his black jacket onto him.

"Why are you giving me your coat?" Edward was confused by this kind gesture.

"Because you were cold, and I'm not. Do I really need to explain myself all the time?" he smiled.

"Oh, ummm, thanks, I guess," Ed wasn't very good at giving gratitude to people.

"No problem," Roy pulled out a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. He took a long drag of smoke and blew it outside.

Edward made a disgusted face at the cancer-stick, "Since when do you smoke?"

"I don't. Not as a habit anyways," he corrected himself.

"Then why-?"

"Only when I'm stressed hun."

"It's still bad for you," Edward pointed out stubbornly.

"I know that. But who are you to throw the first stone when you've commited sins far worse than this, little one?"

"Good point. I still don't think you should smoke though," Roy sighed, "Even if it's only when you're stressed."

"So why did you agree to come outside with me if you were just going to lecture me about smoking?"

Edward just leaned against a brick wall and slumped down to the cement below. Roy followed suit and sat next to the little blonde.

"I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I'm not exactly a people-person," Roy nodded for Ed to continue, "Well, if I stay in crowded rooms like that for too long, I occasionally suffer from slight panic attacks. And that isn't really something I want all of those well-respected people to see," Edward finished quickly.

"Oh, I had no idea, Ed," Roy sympathized quietly.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. It just would've been embarrassing is all."

Roy put his arm around Ed's waist and pulled him close to his side. He softly ran his fingers through the blonde locks of hair that had come loose from his ponytail while he hummed a quiet, soothing lullaby.

Edward let out a soft sigh of pleasure and leaned in closer to the older man.

Somehow, Ed ended up with his head in Roy's lap and his arms around his waist. Roy just smiled at their positions and layed a small kiss on the tope of the blonde's head.

The kid always knew how to get Roy to forget whatever his troubles were.

* * *

**Lexi: Well, as I said, there wasn't much of a plot. I just got bored from lack of writing and came up with this. Not back considering it took up three pages in a notebook :) Ummm yeah I still don't know if it's truly a romance or a parental fic.**

**Please Read and Review and I promise to update other stories! I really hope you don't yell at me for the complete lack of point to this fic. Because if you are going to, don't waste your time. I am already fully aware ^_^**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
